Intentando Escapar
by ConaaaMorales
Summary: En un intento de escapar de su padre, Edward se cruza en el camino de Bella ¿Ella que hizo? Lo mojó con su coche por accidente. Ella intentará ayudarlo a escapar. ¿Pero... podrá?
1. Súper Mega mojada

¿Será sólo amistad?

BPOV

"Súper Mega mojada"

Iba devuelta de mi "súper cita" en el día de mi cumpleaños donde Jacob me dejó plantada, me subí a mi auto rápidamente ya que llovía muy fuerte, y de pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular, en la pantalla salía "Emmett".

-Aló

-Aló Bella, necesito urgente que vengas al departamento –dijo mi hermano

-¿Porqué? –dije sorprendida

-Es una sorpresa

Odiaba las sorpresas, colgué el celular y aceleré a lo que daba mi auto, doblé en la esquina tan fuerte y había una persona, y para mi suerte había un charco inmenso y lo dejé empapado, me bajé de mi auto y lo primero que vi fue a un chico todo empapado con los cabellos color bronce despeinados, sus ojos esmeralda, luego bajé hasta sus labios medios carnosos y luego corrí mi mirada y vi una guitarra que colgaba de su hombro, era simplemente hermoso.

-Este… yo… lo siento iba apurada y no me fijé, déjame ayudarte, te puedo llevar a mi departamento para que te seques

-No, no te preocupes siempre me pasa –dijo mirando el suelo

Su voz era como el terciopelo, demasiado hermoso y su olor, que decir quemaba mis fosas nasales.

-Por favor, así me sentiré mejor si te llevo a secar, porque si no pensaré todo el tiempo que puedes estar resfriado o muy grabe en el hospital –comencé a decir como loca

Comenzó a reírse, su risa era musical.

-Está bien aceptaré para que no te quede cargo de conciencia

Nos subimos al auto y caí en la cuenta de que estaba con un tipo que no lo conocía y eso me aba lo mismo.

-Sabes eres una chica muy buena y este país está lleno de gente mala, no deberías confiar en gente que no conoces

-Será mi problema, y sabes, tú crees que yo soy buena pues, podría ahora mismo llevarte a mi calabozo dejarte ahí y luego pedir dinero por ti

Creo que se asustó.

-No te preocupes es una broma., no tengo calabozo –admití

-Enserio me asustaste –dijo soltando un suspiro

Estacioné el auto y me bajé, él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y tú te llamas…? –me dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras

-Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella

-Bella… -repitió en sus labios sonaba como una nana

-¿Y tú? –pregunté

-Edward Masen

Edward, que antiguo nombre pero lindo.

Abrí mi puerta y fui a buscar toallas y ropa de Emmett.

-Puedes bañarte con agua tibia, aquí tienes toalla y ropa

Asintió, luego de que fue puse su ropa en la lavadora, cuando salió me di cuenta que su cabello color bronce seguía desordenado.

Escuché la puerta abrirse. Emmett.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Se puede saber que hace este tipo en mi departamento, y con mi ropa? –gritó

Creo que Edward al verlo se congeló.

-Tres cosas, no me gusta que me digan por mi nombre, así que dime Bella –le grité igual que él –segundo también es mi departamento y puedo traer a quien yo quiera y tercero esa ropa no la usas porque te queda chica, aparte es tú culpa de que este él aquí

-¿Mi culpa? –preguntó inocente

-Si, porque tú me llamaste que me apurara para que se yo y que viniera al departamento y yo iba tan apurada que lo mojé, y lo menos que puedo hacer es traerlo para que se seque, luego si se enferma va a ser mi culpa

-Ya, Bella cuida de todos, pero eso no importa cierra los ojos

-Emmett no me gustan las sorpresas

-Cierra los ojos ahora o quemaré tu libro de Cumbres Borrascosas

-No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo –lo amenacé

Me miró con sus miradas asesinas.

-Ya, me rindo cierro los ojos –dije poniendo mis manos en mis ojos

-Ya ábrelos

Hice caso y vi dos entradas en sus manotas.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté

-Dos entradas para un local grande, muy lindo y donde se puede comer

Lo único que piensa él, comer y comer.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bells –dijo Emmett y me tomó en brazos

-Gracias, pero no respiro –dije casi sin aire

Sus abrazos eran de osos.

-Eeee… Bella –dijo Edward –se me había olvidado por completo que estaba ahí –yo creo que molesto y a tu novio también ah y feliz cumpleaños

-¿Tú crees que esta cosa es mi novio? –pregunté señalando al grandulón

-Oye –oí el quejido de Emmett

Asintió

-Es mi hermano, y no molestas y muchas gracias

-Bella sabes tienes que estar a las nueve allá –dijo Emmett, miró su reloj -¡Y son las ocho y media!

-¿Tú con quién vas? –pregunté

-Con Rosalie

-¿Tienes entradas?

-Sip –dijo como un niño chico

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Edward me quieres acompañar? –le dije mostrando las entradas

-Este… yo… no creo no tengo ropa y no te compré nada

¡Qué tierno!

-De la ropa no hay problema ¿Cierto Emmett? –dije con una mirada que no aceptaba un no

-Si hermanita

-Y por lo del regalo, si me acompañas me harías el mejor regalo

Lo conozco de una hora pero pareciera como si lo conociera de toda la vida.


	2. Noche perfecta

Lamento no haber escrito antes que esto no era mío los personajes no lo son como todos saben son de Stephenie Meyer

yo solo intento crear algo para ustedes

* * *

"La noche perfecta"

-Está bien iré, pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños –me dijo Edward

Asentí.

-Emmett enséñale la ropa que va a usar mientras yo me visto

Fui corriendo a mi closet, ¡No sabia que ponerme!, en estos momentos es cuando más necesito a Alice…

Justo sonó mi celular, Dios Alice ¡Mi salvación!

-Hola hey, Emmett me dijo que tienes que salir, pues ponte tu falda negra y el corsé gris con negro

-Pero la falda es muy corta

-Isabella no reclames ponte las chalas plateadas con un poco de negro y tu collar muy hermoso de una rosa con sus aros a juego

Gruñí ya que me cargaba que me dijeran Isabella, lo asían tan solo para molestar.

-Ya esta bien lo aré, adiós

-Adiós

Esto era raro, Alice no se había enojado porque no le dije donde iba… Esto es muy extraño. Me puse todo lo que Alice me dijo y me maquille muy levemente y ordené un poco mi pelo.

De pronto sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Pase

-Este… Bella, Emmett dice que salgamos porque… -lo miré a los ojos y se quedó boquiabierta lo único que hice fue ruborizarme al máximo, creo que estaba peor que un tomate

-Guau… te ves guapa

-Gracias, pero que decías de Emmett

-Que te apures que vamos tarde –gritó desde la cocina

-Eso mismo –me sonrió Edward

Al ir a la cocina Emmett comenzó a examinarme.

-Te ves hermosa Bella

-Emmett cállate –ya estaba peor que un tomate

-Pero hay que decir la verdad ¿No? -preguntó como niño

-Cállate mejor apúrate que tu tienes que ir a buscar a Rosalie yo me puedo ir con Edward

-Cierto –Salió corriendo del departamento

-¡Dios! Aveces Emmett puede ser tan estresante –dije

Edward rió detrás de mí.

-Apurémonos o Emmett se enojará, aparte esto es muy extraño –admití

-¿Porqué lo es? –preguntó muy tímidamente Edward –sólo si me quieres contar

-No es nada pero, esque es muy raro todo esto

Edward sonrió, estoy segura que no supo porque.

Llegamos al gran local, y ¡Estaba lleno de gente! Era impresionante el estacionamiento lleno, menos mal que encontramos espacio. Nos bajamos y Edward muy educadamente me abrió la puerta de piloto.

Cuando entré unas luces comenzaron a apuntarnos a Edward y a mí, y comenzó a sonar la canción de feliz cumpleaños desde la boca de todas las personas que estaban presente.

Divicé entre mucha gente a Alice y Jacob. Todo calzaba Jacob me dejó plantada para venir a ayudar a la duende y la duende no me preguntó donde iba porque ya lo sabía.

Un gran pastel salió de una puerta donde Emmett lo seguía muy de cerca.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bells

-Gracias Emmett –le dije entre gritos ya que la gente ahora aplaudía

Muchos abrazos llegaron de repente, no podía ver donde estaba Edward por tantos abrazos.

-Bella, feliz cumpleaños lamento haberte dejado plantada esque Alice me rapto y tuve que ayudarlo –dijo Jacob

-No te preocupes ya lo asumí –dije

-Pero Bella no te enojes –me hizo cara de perrito mojado

-Esta bien contigo no se puede –le dije y me abrazó y comenzó a darme vueltas

Me dejó en el piso y siguieron la sesión de abrazos.

-Donde está mi mejor amiga –dijo Alice, pero no la veía

Se abrió paso entre toda la gente y vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella, ¿Te gusta la fiesta que diseñé?

-Pero sabes que no me gustan las fiestas

-Pero esta es una excepción cierto –me hizo un puchero

Miré a Edward que lo vi apoyado en el bar que había.

-Si puede ser esta la excepción –acentí sin dejar de mirarlo

-Me lo tienes que presentar –dijo Alice sacandome de mi burbuja

-¿A quién? -dije intentando que no se diera cuenta

-¿Cómo que a quién? A ese que miras –me guiñó un ojo y se fue

Después de que terminara la sesión de abrazos pude por fin acercarme donde estaba Edward.

-Volví –dije con un suspiro

Él sonrió pero su alegría no se demostraba en sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? –le susurré en su oreja para no tener que gritar

Negó con la cabeza.

-Me puedes pedir lo que quieras después que vinieras conmigo tengo que compensarte, dime lo que quieras y lo haré posible –le sonreí

-Isabella, quieres venir a bailar conmigo –odiaba esa voz era de Mike

Me giré para quedar al frente del.

-Es Bella –corrigió Edward

Mike lo ignoró.

-¿Bueno quieres venir? –me preguntó

-Lo lamento, bailaré con Edward –lo tomé del brazo y nos fuimos a la pista de baile

-¿Quién era ese tipo? –preguntó Edward luego de que comenzamos a "bailar"

-Se llama Mike y es tan insoportable en serio, no entiende las inderectas que le tiro que no quiero salir con él

-¿Tienes muchos pretendientes?

-No, de echo lo detesto y tu debes tener a muchar mujeres

-No estoy soltero –admitió muy serio

-¿Te pasa algo? Te encuentro extraño, se que te conozco de hace poco pero estas raro

-Parecieras como si me conocieras hace mucho –admitió

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –pregunté timidamente

-No se si este es el mejor lugar

EPOV

No quería que en su día de cumpleaños tuviera que estar cargando mis problemas, pero ella parece noble.

Me jaló la mano y fuimos a un jardín que había cerca ella se sentó en el pasto y señaló el otro lado para que yo me sentara.

-Vamos cuentame

* * *

Lamento que sea tan corto ahora subiré más seguido esque ocurrió un inconveniente y no tenía ganas de escribir, ahora lo haré seguido

y nada diganme si les gustó para ver si subo o no

que esten bien

nos leemos pronto

adios!!


	3. Cambios en la vida de Edward

Los personajes no son míos si no que de Stephanie Meyer solo la drama es mía

Gracias Siham por ayudarme, esto es para ti espero que te guste

* * *

"Cambios en la vida de Edward"

-Vamos cuéntame

-Mi vida es un desastre, para empezar… –no sé si contarle son mis problemas y no debo meter a nadie en ellos

-Puedes contar conmigo –tomó mi mano

Sabía que ella decía la verdad.

-Ya es que –tomé aire –me están obligando a casarme

Lo había dicho muy rápido y no sabía si ella lo había entendido.

-Oh –puso sus manos en su boca –eso no está bien, no te pueden obligar a hacer algo que no quieres

-Pero tu no conoces a mi padre a él solo le importa el dinero y nuestra familia si está unida con la de Tanya tendría más poder

-Es que lo encuentro tan injusto, crees que pueda hacer algo

_Matarme, para poder desaparecer._

-No lo sé

-¿Cuándo te "casas"? –hizo las comillas con los dedos

-En tres días más

-Escapémonos –añadió

-¿Qué?

-Sé que te conozco desde hace poco pero me caes bien y no dejaré que sufras, si no te quieres casar pues no te casas, estamos en un tiempo moderno donde los padres no eligen por los hijos

_Bella contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo._

-Pero que harás tú, no creo que tus padres te dejen ir con alguien que conoces de una tarde

-Tengo diecisiete no tengo que porqué avisarle a mis padres a demás ellos no tienen porqué saber–dijo

-Pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa

-Tú simplemente piensa en tus cosas, no te metas más problemas en tu cabeza que arto mal te tiene lo que te está haciendo tu padre

-Gracias Bella enserio eres buena intentando cambiar mi vida

_Sería muy buena novia._

-No te preocupes ahora este… ¿Tienes ropa?

-No y no pienso ir a mi casa ya me escapé de ahí

Ella pensó un poco las palabras que acaba de decir.

-Espera un segundo, cuando yo te mojé ¿Huías de tu casa?

Dudé un segundo no quería recordar la pelea de mi padre.

_-Edward tienes que pensar en tu familia no puedes ser egoísta_

_-¿Ser egoísta yo? Papá estás eligiendo mi futuro con quien me voy a casar, quieres elegir la carrera que voy a estudiar no me puedes seguir obligando a hacer cosas que no quiero_

_-Mientras vivas conmigo harás lo que yo te diga_

_-Bueno entonces me voy_

_-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, después que te he dado de todo tu te vas a ir así como así_

_Me fui a mi pieza no quería seguir escuchando estupideces de mi padre, fue cuando salí por la ventana fueron como unos tres metros que salté todo valía la pena por salir de ahí._

BPOV

Había tardado mucho en responder mi pregunta, creo que estaba pensando en qué responderme.

-Huí porque no tenía otra escapatoria, se que huir es de cobardes pero yo no quería que fuera así mi futuro no quería estar al lado de una mujer que no amo, me haría daño a mí y a ella por no amarla

-Vamos -le dije tomándole la mano

-¿A dónde? –me preguntó sorprendido

-A mi departamento a buscar ropa para mí y para ti, hoy nos vamos a ir a *Iquique

-¿En que?, en bus porque no creo que a esta hora hallan y aparte no quiero que no disfrutes tu fiesta por mi culpa

-No te lamentes, no me gustan las fiestas, luego me disculparé con Alice

-Gracias por lo que haces por mí, no sé tengo un presentimiento que seremos grandes amigos

-Espero eso –le sonreí

-Pero no me respondiste en qué nos vamos –siguió preguntando

-En _mi bebé_

Se rió ante mi comentario.

-No te rías –le pegue un codazo

-Lo lamento –se seguía riendo hasta que se calló al suelo

-Vamos Edward me molestaré -le dije sería pero no enojada

-Hey, enserio perdóname

-Ya no importa olvídalo

-¿Te enojaste? –preguntó con un puchero en su boca

-Eres igual que Jacob hace el mismo puchero que tú –le dije

-¿Quién es Jacob?

Hum, no sabía él quien era… Aunque él simplemente es un amigo, él quería algo más, no me gusta presumir pero no tenía nada en contra del, era lindo, musculoso, pero no veía nada en él que me atrallera, de todos modos encontrará a la mujer perfecta, estaba segura que no era yo, imposible.

-Tan solo un amigo

-¿Segura? –preguntó serio

-Si

-Más te vale –me sonrió

-¿Porqué? Ahora no puedo tener amigos hombres

-No, no puedes –dijo siguiéndome la corriente

-Entonces no te hablaré más –le dije más seria

-¿Porqué? –su voz ya no sonaba alegre

-Porque hasta donde yo sé tú eres hombre, supongo y no me puedo juntar con ningún hombre

Él suspiró.

-Ningún hombre aparte de yo –dijo acercándose un poco a mí

-Esta bien, papá –le dije

-Vamos –sonrió, me tendió la mano

-Está bien –tomé su mano

Caminamos al auto, él tan caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del piloto, para luego el ir a sentarse al puesto de copiloto.

Llegamos en tan solo segundos, el local no quedaba tan lejos, me iba a bajar del auto cuando Edward jaló de mi mano.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto por mí? –preguntó

¡Claro!, haría esto y muchas cosas más por ti.

* * *

El padre de Edward no es Carlisle, el no es mal padre para obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere.

*Iquique por si no saben es una ciudad-puerto y comuna capital de la Provincia de Iquique y de la Región de Tarapacá, en Chile.

Los capítulos serán cortitos pero más largos

Que estén bien nos leemos pronto!


	4. Viajando con Edward

Los personajes no son míos si no que de Stephanie Meyer. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, andaba de vacaciones, espero que les guste.

Viajando con Edward

BPOV

-Si, porque te considero un amigo más y a los amigos hay que ayudarlos

Subimos a mi departamento y comencé a buscar ropa.

-¿Estás segura que a tu hermano no le molestará que tomes ropa para mí?

-No creo que se dé cuenta hasta mañana, y como mañana ya estaremos en camino o por allá no creo que me pueda hacer algo

-¿Luego tendrás problemas? –preguntó

Este hombre me va a matar es tan, como decirlo, se preocupa por todo.

-No, Emmett no se enoja con nada, supieras una vez agarré sus calzoncillos y les hice hoyos por todos lados con las tijeras, tan solo me tiro a la piscina como venganza

Edward soltó una sonrisa que me mataba.

-Al llegar tendremos que ir a comprarte cosas, ropa, colonia, todas tus cosas ya que no tienes nada y aparte comida

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? –preguntó

-¿Con qué, no entiendo? –nunca entendía

-Es que son muchas horas, no creo que tú las puedas manejar sola, tal vez si pero yo no dejaré que no duermas nada, por mí paramos en todas las bencineras –Edward bostezó a lo que no lo ayudó mucho con lo que había dicho

-Tú en el camino te irás dormido –le ordené

-¿Qué? No

-Si, y cuando tú despiertes cambiaremos, tú manejarás y yo dormiré

-Tu piensas en todo, no se te escapa nada –sonrió

-Exacto no se me escapa nada

-Si no se te escapa nada, me podrías decir donde nos vamos a quedar, porque no creo que en el auto

-¡Por supuesto que no!, mis padres tienen un terreno con una casa allá, entonces nos podemos quedar allá

-¿A tus padres les molestará? –de nuevo pensando en mis padres

-No porque ellos están fuera de Chile por un mes y se fueron hoy en la tarde, porque decidieron despertarme temprano para cantarme "Las mañanitas" –resoplé con algo de furia

-Es algo lindo que daría yo porque mi padre fuera así conmigo

-Lo sé pero me aburre a veces

Sin darme cuenta de tanta conversación, había echado todo a mi maleta, todas las cosas que necesitaba y las cosas de Edward, también cosas para comer.

-Vamos antes de que Alice se dé cuenta que no estoy en la fiesta y me venga a buscar

Cerré mi departamento; sin antes dejarle una nota a Emmett.

_Hermano: Perdón por tomar tus cosas, luego te compensaré prometo hacer lo que quieras, llegaré en una semana más. Te quiere tu hermana Bella_

Bajamos las escaleras, guardamos los bolsos en la maleta y nos subimos al auto.

-Edward, mejor súbete atrás para que estés más cómodo –asintió

Prendí el auto, sentía que esto iba a ser algo que nunca olvidaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Luego de 6 horas de viaje **

EPOV

Comencé a despertar, no tenía ni idea cuantas horas había dormido, pero lo que si sabia era que estaba descansado por completo y podría ayudar a Bella a manejar.

-Hey, Bella

-¿Mmm?

-Manejaré yo, estaciónate en alguna bencinera para que cambiemos

-Está bien –me hizo caso y en la siguiente bencinera paró

Se bajó del auto –al igual que yo –y me subí en el asiento del piloto.

Este auto era sensacional, que daría yo por poder comprarme uno, no se sentía la velocidad, podría ir a ciento noventa y pareciera cien –aunque anduve moderadamente –No había casi nada de autos en la carrete era algo fome, recuerdo que con Jasper –mi único amigo de mi casa –nos subimos a su auto y comenzamos a esquivar autos era sensacional.

Considero a Bella alguien más cercana que una amiga, encuentro que es una chica muy dulce y amable, todo gracias a ella no me casaré, me imagino la cara de mi padre llegando al altar y que yo no esté ahí. De alguna u otra forma y esto de la escapatoria sale bien le deberé una Bella, una muy grande.

Algo que se movía en el auto inquietamente hizo que sacara mis pensamientos de la cabeza –Bella –comenzó a hablar

-Edward, Edward –decía

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –le respondí

-Edward, Edward –volvió a repetir

Me giré y la vi que estaba dormida –creo que habla en sueños, y ese sueño creo que era yo –dormía como un ángel.

Puse un CD que había en su radio, era Green Day. Comenzó a sonar American idiot –me encantaba el grupo y la canción –creo que con Bella tenemos muchos gustos iguales.

Me parece que había estado conduciendo unas 4 horas sin parar, y ahora lo tenía que hacer _necesitaba _ir al baño con urgencia. Al parar Bella ya había despertado.

-Hola, Bella durmiente –le dije

-Hola –sonrió picaronamente

-¿Cómo dormiste? –le pregunté

-Espectacular, nunca me había dormido en mi auto y menos en la parte de atrás

-¿Enserio?

-Si, es que no me gusta pasarle mi auto a mi hermano, cuando nos vamos de viaje; me da algo de miedo cuando conduce –admitió

-Sabes, tengo que ir urgente al baño –le dije

-Está bien, tienes permiso –sonrió

Salí disparado al baño ya que no aguantaba, luego de hacer mis necesidades y de lavarme las manos me dirigí al auto. Bella ya estaba en el auto en el asiento de piloto, fruncí el ceño ya que ella había manejado más que yo.

-Hey, Bella me toca manejar –le dije como niño

-No te preocupes luego te toca –me sonrió

Encendió el auto, ella abría la boca y luego la cerraba como tratando de decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le dije

-Nada –dijo asustada

Puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-Confía en mí

Asintió.

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro ¿Qué sería?

-Me podrías explicar porque tu padre te quiere obligar a casarte, ¿Acaso tu madre no lo impide?

Hum, tocó un tema delicado; pero lo haré por ella, Ella es mi salvación.

-Pues, mi madre falleció cuando yo era un bebé –admití

-Lo lamento, Edward si no me quieres contar no te sientas obligado a contármelo –dijo Bella pero sin desquitar los ojos del frente

-No, si te lo quiero contar; pasa lo siguiente mi padre es un ingeniero y dueño de muchas fábricas de este país y no se conforma con tener eso, él quiere más y para obtener más se tiene que hacer socio con alguien que sea confiable, la única persona confiable es el padre de Tanya, aparte no se podría arrepentir ya que estaría casada conmigo

Estaba mirando la cara de Bella, esta no emitía ningún movimiento.

-Aparte si nuestras familias se unen seguiremos conectados a los negocios de papa queramos o no y yo no quiero, yo quiero ser médico y mi padre no lo entiende solamente quiere que cuando el muera yo siga con sus negocios y que me case con Tanya ¡Está eligiendo todo mi futuro!

-Ya veo, pero no tienes más hermanos

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mira nos escaparemos y estaremos ahí hasta que pase la ceremonia

-Gracias Bella

Tomé su mano y le di un pequeño apretón.

-Ahora cuéntame tú, de tu vida

-Te aburrirás, no tiene aventura alguna

-No importa

-Ya, hace como dos o tres años nos mudamos acá, mis padres no son de tan solo quedarse en un lugar ya que también están amarrados a los negocios. Decidieron que era mejor que no estuviéramos cambiándonos todos los años de casa, así que nosotros con Emmett nos quedamos aquí ya que vamos a cumplir dieciocho y vamos a poder hacer lo que queramos y mis padres viajan casi siempre. Pero lo que si, mis padres compraron una casa y cada vez que ellos llegan a Chile nos tenemos que ir a vivir con ellos, para disfrutar en familia

-Son una familia unida

Qué desearía yo porque la mía fuere así, aunque mi única familia es mi papá.

-Tengo algunos amigos como Jacob, Alice y mi cuñada Rosalie. Mi amiga es una hiperactiva total, me obliga a ser su muñeca, para vestirme, maquillarme y cuantas cosas más tiene en mente ese duendecillo, al igual que Rose

Sonreí ante aquel comentario.

-¿Tú solamente tiene a Jasper como amigo? –preguntó

-No, también te tengo a ti

Creo que eso no lo debí haber dicho en voz alta, ya que ella se sonrojó.

-No, me refiero aparte de él y yo

-Pues, que yo sepa no, se me hace muy difícil ser amigos ya que como mi padre es no sé tan famoso por lo que hace, que hay gente que tan solo se acerca a mí por él. Y eso lo detesto

-Yo soy tu amiga por ti, no me interesa tu padre –dijo feliz

Que bueno que me considera su amigo.

-¿Cuántas horas faltan? –pregunté sacando otro tema

-Unas quince más o menos

-Este… tengo mi trasero cuadrado, podríamos parar un rato a estirar las piernas

Ella sonrió.

-Claro


	5. La otra vida de Bella

La otra vida de Bella…

**BPOV**

Pobre de Edward, me gustaría hacer algo para que no esté tan triste, pero no se me ocurría nada. Quería verlo sonreír, como cuando me lo encontré por primera vez…

— Hey, mira .Pasemos a ese Mc Donald's, es que tengo mucha hambre —dije, a lo que ayudó el crujido de mi estómago.

Edward rió ante el sonido.

— Está bien, vamos.

Estacioné el auto y partimos a pedir nuestras cosas.

— Buenas tardes —una señora de edad nos atendía.

— Hola.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó dulcemente.

— Yo quiero una hamburguesa, con una bebida solamente.

—Está bien. ¿Y su _novio_?

¡¿Novio?! ¡¿Le había dicho novio a Edward?! ¡Dios! No podía estar más roja.

— Emh… y—yo quiero lo mismo que ella.

— Hacen linda pareja —murmuró la cajera.

_¡Me querían matar!_

— G—gracias —Edward respondió por mí, ya que yo no podía hablar

Él tomó la bandeja y nos dirigimos hacia unas mesas del local. Al sentarnos, el silencio era un poco incómodo.

— Emh… y—yo… voy al baño y vuelvo —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y salí de ahí.

Me mojé la cara unas seis veces, para poder sacar el sonrojo que tenía. Al lograrlo, salí del baño y me encaminé a nuestra mesa.

**EPOV**

Bella se estaba tardando demasiado, creo que le molestó el hecho de que nos llamaran "_novios_".

La vi salir del baño con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreí inconcientemente.

— ¿No has comido nada? —preguntó indicando la bandeja con el dedo.

_Estaba tan ocupado esperando que tú volvieras que se me olvidó que tenía hambre, le quería contestar_

— Te esperaba

Se sonrojó, como adoraba que lo hiciera.

— Pues comamos, por que mi estómago me exige comida

Sonreí ante su comentario. A su lado, yo era tan feliz. Sólo una sonrisa de ella me iluminaba mi día.

Comenzamos a comer de nuestra hamburguesa.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Mmh?

— ¿Te molestaría que pasáramos donde mis abuelos? Viven solo a unos minutos de aquí

— Claro que no

— Gracias—sonrió— hace mucho tiempo que no los veo

—Pero… ¿Puedo manejar yo?

— Por supuesto

—Bella… gracias por aceptar escaparte conmigo —susurré

_Quería que ella supiera que estoy tan feliz al estar a su lado_.

— Gracias por querer venirte conmigo —sonrió

— ¿Porque no lo haría? Eres una chica inteligente, sociable, bonita y me haces muy buena compañía. No pensaría que estaría haciendo ahora si no estuvieras tú aquí

Había pensado muchas veces en la opción de matarme, o cualquier forma para poder librarme de mi padre.

— Espera… dijiste que no piensas en lo que estarías haciendo… ¿Qué estarías haciendo si yo no estuviera aquí?

— Emh… —era muy observadora — N—no sé, había pensado en _suicidarme_.

Bajé mi cabeza, era la forma más cobarde que yo había pensado.

— ¡¿TU ACASO ERES TONTO?! ¡No puedes pensar de esa forma! Es decir… ¡NO! ¡No puedes pensar en suicidarte! –comenzó a decir incoherencias.

Tomé sus manos.

—Bella, Bella. No lo voy a hacer, estás conmigo, y ahora tú eres importante para mí.

Se sonrojó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

**BPOV**

Oh Dios, ¿Acaso Edward acaba de decir que soy _importante para él_?

_Obvio que si eso dijo ¿Que no oíste? , me regañó mi conciencia._

Lo había escuchado clarito, pero mi cerebro todavía no lo procesaba.

Edward se levantó de la mesa; en una mano llevaba las bandejas y con la otra jalaba mi mano, ya que yo no podía moverme.

Le pasé las llaves y el comenzó a conducir.

— ¿Por donde viven tus abuelos? —preguntó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

— Subiendo por Diego de Almagro, hay unas parcelas. Por ahí.

El asintió.

El Mc Donald's al cual habíamos ido quedaba extremadamente cerca de la casa de mis abuelos; a quince minutos de su parcela en bicicleta. Recuerdo que todos los viernes venía a comer una hamburguesa, o tan sólo venía sentarme a la plaza que había al lado… Cuando vivía con mi abuela.

— ¿Por aquí? —preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Indicó con el dedo la calle.

Asentí. Comenzamos a andar por un camino de piedra el cuál recordaba exactamente.

— Dobla aquí a la izquierda

Me hizo caso, pasamos un bosque del cuál todas las tarde iba a sentarme a la orilla del río. La casa de mis abuelos se divisaba de donde estábamos. Una casa grande blanca de un solo piso, a mi abuela le encantaba tener visitas por eso cuando eran jóvenes, mi abuela le pidió a mi abuelo una casa grande para toda la gente que quisiera visitarla.

Edward estacionó el auto y nos bajamos al mismo tiempo.

—Ven —le tendí la mano, ya que se quedó parado frente a la casa.

La tomo y al llegar a la puerta me soltó. Mi abuela salió; sabía que lo haría. Siempre sale a ver a sus visitas.

— ¡Bells! ¡Hijita! —chilló con entusiasmo

— Abuela —la abracé fuerte. La extrañaba demasiado

Ella era como mi segunda mamá. Cada vez que mi madre tenía que viajar a Santiago por cosas de trabajo, ella me cuidaba a mí y a Emmett.

— ¿Y este chico tan hermoso que está aquí? No me digas, ¡Es tu novio!

Otra vez con lo mismo._ Cómo desearía yo que fuera mi novio…_

—No, es un amigo. Su nombre es Edward.

— Mucho gusto, señora —saludó Edward muy cortésmente.

— ¿Donde está mi niñita? —esa voz… La conocía muy bien.

— ¡Abuelo! —corrí hacía él.

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Bells. Tan ingrata que has sido…

— Perdón, tú sabes eso del instituto y todo .

—Pero pasen, pasen —nos invitó mi abuela.

Todos entraron menos yo. Quería ver si el lugar estaba tal cual como cuando me había ido.

Él bosque, las vacas a un costado con los caballos ¡Dios!, estaba mi caballo blanco Henry. Corrí hacía él. Como extrañaba este lugar…

— ¡Henry como estás! Volví, soy Bella —le hablé como si fuera un bebé.

Comenzó a olerme, me quedé quieta, tal vez no me conoce han pasado tantos años…

— ¿Es tuyo? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada a mi lado, haciéndome estremecer.

—S—si —tartamudeé

—Lo siento, no te quería asustar

—No te preocupes, estaba pensando en otra cosa

—Es hermoso el caballo, y el lugar…

Me pasé hacia la cerca de _mi _caballo y lo monté.

— ¿Quieres subir a dar un paseo? —inquirí, sonriente.

— Como tú quieras

— ¿Sabes andar? —pregunté. No quería presumir, pero era excelente en el verano.

— Algo

Se subió detrás de mí.

— Pero si es tuyo el caballo, prefiero que tu conduzcas

Sonreí.

— Todas las tardes, cuando vivía aquí de pequeña, tomaba a Henry, y me iba cuando no quería estar cerca de alguien.

— ¿Viviste aquí desde pequeña? —preguntó

— Más o menos, desde que tengo memoria. Luego de diez años, mamá y papá tuvieron que ir a Santiago por cosas del trabajo. Con Emmett nos criamos con mi abuela, y cuando cumplimos doce, nos fuimos a vivir con ellos a Santiago.

Nos comenzábamos a acercar hacía el río, el cual amaba.

— ¿Hay peces? —preguntó, refiriéndose al río

— La última vez que vine, si habían —sonreí

El se bajo, y me ayudó tomándome en brazos.

Nos asomamos al río y habían peces. De todos colores, era demasiado hermoso.

Observé a Edward, miraba fascinado los peces. Comencé a mirar mí alrededor, estaban todos los árboles en su lugar. Unos un poco más grandes, pero a ninguno le había pasado nada. Sentí algo húmedo y frío en mi cara.

— ¡Edward! —grité, cuando mojó mi rostro

Tomé un poco de agua y se la tiré.

— ¡Oye! —oí su quejido —me la pagas, nadie moja a Edward Masen

Comencé a correr, no quería imaginar que me haría… Pero para mi suerte, ya que soy muy lenta, me atrapó y me tomó en brazos. Comenzó a dirigirse al agua.

— ¡Edward no! —chillé— ¡Me vas a botar!

Me agarré de su cuello, y miré sus ojos verde esmeralda. Era lo más hermoso que había visto. Nuestras caras estaban a centímetros. Mi mente estaba clara, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

* * *

Holas!!!

volví lamento tardar tanto, no tengo escusa pero con eso del terremoto y todo aqui en mi pais estaban todos vueltos locos aparte se me cortaba la luz y volvía Arg.... era tan desagradable... Volvi al colegio asi que me demoraré un poco más en los capitulos pero los terminaré y los subiré eso se los prometo.

Espero que les guste... nos leemos pronto adios


	6. Charlando

Como siempre los personajes no son mío si no de la exitosa escritora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo intento crear algo para ustedes

* * *

Charlando

Haría lo que fuera por que no se casara, si el me pediría el cielo iría por él, por el solo echo de que Edward me lo pidiera.

Cerré los ojos y él se acercó. Rozó levemente mis labios.

-Este… y-yo lo siento no quería, digo si pero… —se veía tan hermoso, nervioso

-Yo también quería —admití

-Eso quiere decir que tú…

-Que yo te quiero… supongo… a menos que te odie y por eso quiera besarte —suspire

Tenía que ser tan obvia ¿Y decirle todo lo que pienso?

-Así que ¿Quieres besarme? —sonrió

¡Dios! En este minuto no puedo estar más roja.

Asentí avergonzada.

-Pues te digo algo —dijo levantando mi barbilla con su mano —Yo también quiero besarte

-Tan solo hazlo

No dijo más y me acercó a él —lo más posible —y me besó. Sus labios eran lo mejor en este mundo, los movió pidiendo permiso para entrar con su lengua, sin dudar lo acepté. Terminó dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Bella, yo de verdad que te amo, puedes pensar que estoy loco, no nos conocemos desde mucho pero yo siento una atracción muy fuerte hacia ti y estoy más que seguro que es amor —miró mis ojos

-Y-yo Edward… Si me pides que impida tu boda lo haría sin pensarlo más. Yo igual te amo, encontré desde el primer momento en que te vi, que me sentí atraída a ti sin saberlo

-Eso es una buena aclaración y tan solo si tu quieres ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto —hablé mientras me adueñaba de su cuello y besaba sus mejillas

-Gracias

Acercó mi frente a la suya. Iba a besarme nuevamente cuando mi celular nos interrumpió.

-¿Aló?

-Bells más te vale que ahora mismo vengas a la casa ¡Tu abuelo piensa que estás en los matorrales!

-¡Abuela tan solo dimos un paseo con Henry!

-Te creo pero, apresúrate

Me cortó. Edward me miraba divertido.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó

-Mi abuelo cree que estoy en lo matorrales contigo

Comenzó a reírse.

-¡Oye! –Me quejé –no es gracioso

-Lo siento

-Vamos mi abuela, nos tiene preparado el desayuno

Nos subimos los dos a Henry.

-¿Cómo se llama tu caballo? Creo que escuché algo de Henry

-Si se llama Henry. Y antes de que te rías quiero decir que le puse ese nombre cuando vivía aquí

Él asintió. Nos bajamos de Henry y fuimos dentro de la casa.

Mi abuela me arrastró –literalmente – a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó? –susurró. Parecía niña chica, se parecía tanto a Alice

-Pues nada, ¿Qué tenía que pasar?

-¿Te pidió pololeo o no?

¡¿Cómo ellos podían saber!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó mi abuela

Sólo asentí. Ahogó un grito.

EPOV

Entramos a la casa de los abuelos de Bella y su abuela se la llevó a la cocina.

-Vamos a sentarnos –habló su abuelo

-¿Supongo que Charlie no sabe nada?

¿Quién era Charlie? Miré extrañado.

-El padre de Bella

-¿Saber qué?

-Que ustedes están pololeando

-Supongo que no porque le acabo de pedir ahora

-¿Ahora? –preguntó

Asentí.

-¿Tu eres tonto? Teniendo a tan hermosa mujer y no le pediste antes

-No la conocía, tan solo la conozco de hace un día más o menos

-No te preocupes eso es el destino –habló muy sabio

Guiñó un ojo.

-Sé que cuidarás de mi pequeña si no, estás y estoy seguro que si no lo haces Emmett te golpeará

Sonreí ante su comentario.

-No se preocupe estará a salvo

-Eso espero

Llegó Bella y su abuela, comenzaron a preparar la mesa.

-¿Las ayudo en algo? –ofrecí

-No te preocupes está todo bien –habló Bella

Haría tan feliz a Bella. La encontré, mi tía –hermana de mi madre – siempre me dijo que sabría cuando ella llegaría, y en estos minutos estoy seguro ella llegó.

-¿Se quedarán? –preguntó su abuela

-Supongo… a dormir un rato… luego nos iremos a Iquique ¿Recuerdas la hermosa casa que tienen mamá y papá? –habló _mi_ novia

-Si –mencionó su abuelo un poco serio

-Iremos para allá a pasar una semana

-¿Ustedes dos, solos? –se aclaró la voz su abuelo

-No, como se te ocurre abuela, Emmett ya está allá con su novia Rosalie

Ellos solo asintieron.

-Nosotros iremos a dormir tenemos un gran camino por delante

-Usen los camarotes –ofreció la abuela

Bella tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el camarote.

-Tú dormirás arriba y yo abajo. No puedo dormir arriba

-¿Alguna experiencia? –pregunté

-Claro, mi hermano pasaba meneándome el camarote diciendo "Terremoto" y yo despertaba asustada cayendo al piso desde arriba

-Ohhh…. Pobrecita –le robé un beso

-Ahora duerme, no te preocupes por la hora podemos salir hasta de noche

Le agradecí, le di un beso y me fui a acostar arriba del camarote.

Dormí alrededor de seis horas, ya era suficiente. Bella ya no estaba en la parte de abajo del camarote, por lo que intuí que estaba con sus abuelos. Fui al comedor donde los encontré, se había echo de noche.

-¿Nos vamos? –mencionó Bella apenas llegué a la mesa

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan luego? –preguntó su abuela

-Si abuela o sino llegaremos muy tarde

Ordenamos las cosas, su abuela nos preparó un poco de comida y emprendimos nuevo rumbo.

Bella manejaba y yo mientras tanto iba cambiando la radio de estación, una muy conocida me llamó la atención.

_-Estamos aquí con uno de los más importantes empresarios de Santiago el señor Masen. ¿Señor Masen usted hace unas semanas nos comentó que su hijo Edward Masen se casaría con Tanya Stanley?_

_-Si de eso no hay arrepentimiento, tan solo se aplazará unos días, están todos invitados. _

_-Espero no haberle quitado mucho tiempo_

_-No se preocupe_

Cambié la radio. ¿Asustado, nervioso?

-Tranquilo –susurró Bella apretando mi mano

-No sabes de lo que es capaz mi padre. Es capaz de poner un ejército para encontrarme

-Vamos Edward dime, ¿Tu padre es psíquico?

-No

-Entonces no tiene como encontrarnos

-Espero que sea así

* * *

Un nuevo cap!

Lamento el retraso pero ahora se viene.

¿Se tendrá que casar o no Edward?

Vamos hagan sus apuestas.

Espero que esten bien y les guste el cap


	7. Llamadas por celular

Me relajé era verdad el no podría encontrarme. Seré feliz por alguna vez en mi vida.

Bella manejó el resto del viaje, ya al llegar a la gran casa suspiré aliviado. Era una mansión escondida en un bosque con campo, mi padre no me encontraría aquí.

-Vez –dijo Bella entrelazando nuestras manos –nadie nos encontrará aquí

-Gracias –susurré

-¿Porqué?

-Por el tan solo echo de existir y hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo

Se sonrojó.

-Te amo –murmuró

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo –dijo bajito. Aunque lo había oído quería que lo dijera un poco más fuerte

-No escuché ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te amo –gritó

Reí.

-Yo también te amo

La abracé y comenzamos a dar vueltas hasta caer al piso, riendo.

-Llamaré a mi hermano para que no llame a la PDI para irme a buscar –habló MI novia

Asentí y le robé un pequeño beso mientras ella se alejaba un poco del lugar.

BPOV

Saqué mi móvil de mis pantalones para llamar a Emmett. No tuve que esperar dos tonos y me contestó.

-Mierda Bella, me tenías preocupado ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Hola –reí –Estoy de maravilla, estoy en Iquique y te llamaba para decir que estoy sana y salva

Miré en dirección a Edward que bajaba las pocas maletas que traíamos.

-¿Y qué haces ahí?

-Edward escapa de su padre porque lo quiere casar

Suspiró.

-Era es tal Edward… Bella no lo conoces ni de una semana ¡Como se te ocurre viajar con un desconocido y más si andas sola!

-Emmett…

-No Bella, quiero que te vengas de inmediato para acá

-Emmett…

-Ya dije

-¡Puedes dejarme hablar de una vez! Ya no tengo cinco años. ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! Y te guste o no yo AMO a Edward y ayudaré en lo que fuera para que el no se case

-¿Qué tu… que?

-Que lo amo Emmett, puedes pensar que estoy loca que es poco tiempo, que no nos conocemos, pero no me importa lo que digas

Iba a seguir alegando pero me interrumpió.

-Lo siento hermanita, de verás me asusté y no te quise gritar si tu quieres a ese tipo tendré que aceptarlo, de verdad lo siento

-Te quiero Emmett

-Yo igual Bells, espero tenerte pronto por aquí

-Si, apenas se termine esto iré a verte se que no soportas vivir sin mi

-Eso es verdad, ahora Rose tiene que venir todos los días a cocinarme

Nos reímos.

-¿Bella? –habló mi hermano un poco más serio

-¿Mmm?

-¿Llamaste a Alice?

-Este… no…

Observé mi celular tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de ella ¿Cómo no las había visto cuando llamé?

-La tengo que llamar estoy segura que debe estar vuelta loca por dejarla así en la fiesta

-Que estés bien. Te amo hermanita

-Yo igual Emmett nos vemos

Colgó y Edward se acercó.

-¿Qué dijo? Por lo poco y nada que te escuché, me enteré que discutieron

-Si pero nada serio, nosotros nunca peleamos –sonreí

Marqué el número de Alice.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme en la fiesta por ese tal Edward? –me gritó, tuve que alejarme el móvil de mi oído

¿Cómo sabia ella…?

-Lo siento me ocurrió un gran problema

-Vamos te escucho, si no tienes una gran excusa no te hablaré más

-Hey Alice, tu no eres así

No contestó.

-Edward, mi novio, tiene un problema

-¿Quién? ¿Porqué yo no sabía? ¿Qué problema? –chilló

-Edward, el chico que te mostré en la fiesta –me sonrojé al decir eso –es mi novio y su padre lo anda buscando porque lo quiero obligar a casarse

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Dónde estás?

-En la casa de mis padres, en Iquique

-Supongo que es una buena excusa…

-Lo lamento Allie prometo ir a tu fiesta de disfraces y ponerme lo que quieras

-No te preocupes, que esté bien cuídate, y ¡Usa protección!

Dios, que Edward no haya escuchado, lo miré estaba normal. Supongo que debía estar como un tomate.

-¿Qué pasa, _amor_?

Que hermoso sonaba la palabra amor en sus labios.

-Nada, tan solo tendré que ser la muñeca de Alice por el resto del año por desaparecer de mi fiesta

-¿Tanto?

-Dios, la conocieras. Me arrastra por el mall probándome toda la ropa, me viste, me pinta, ¡un poco más y me baña!

Él rió.

-¿Vamos a dormir? Debes estar cansada luego del viaje

Asentí, entramos a la gran casa y nos fuimos a mi dormitorio que usaba cuando venía y dormí placenteramente al lado del hombre que quiero.

* * *

Un poco más corto pero ya se va poniendo mejor...

un adelanto...

_-Mierda ¿cómo nos pudierón encontrar?_

_-Te lo dije el no se queda con los brazos cruzados _

_Tan solo me quedé viendo como él se iba..._


	8. Su triste partida

BPOV

Esta mañana desperté más tarde de lo normal. Edward ya no estaba al lado mío y eso me preocupó.

Me levanté apuradísima, no podía pasar… Él no nos encontraría.

Pero todos los nervios se me fueron cuando lo vi en la cocina.

-Dios, Edward me asustaste

-¿Porqué? –sonrió

-Por que, no estabas al lado mío cuando desperté pensé…. En puras estupideces

Me agarró de la cintura y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Lo siento, fui a comprar algunas cosas

Observé la encimera de la cocina. Había preparado _nuestro_ desayuno.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –preguntó

-No lo sé, iremos a conocer el lugar ¿Te parece?

-Claro

Salimos de la gran casa –Claro después de vestirme y ducharme – tomados de la mano.

-Amor tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para ti –hablé

-Claro que no, ya fui en la mañana, pasé a comprar algunas cosas necesarias

-¿Estas seguro que no necesitas nada?

-Muy seguro –me sonrió

Recorrimos casi todo Iquique, comprando cosas o a veces solo mirando. Edward se enojaba cada vez que quería comprarle algo, me había dicho que al escapar de su casa no sacó nada de dinero de su padre, porque no le interesaba. Por lo que ahora no tiene mucho para sus gastos pero no quiere que yo le pague nada. Claro como es hombre, aunque es el mejor hombre que pisa la tierra –excepto de mi padre y mi hermano –

Pasamos por un gran parque, donde nos comenzamos a tomar muchas fotografías. Quería tener guardado todo del, cada momento que pasamos, todo. Sentía que no era real, que el estuviera conmigo como un sueño.

-¿En qué piensas amor? –dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Nada, supongo que estupideces –dije moviendo la cabeza

-Vamos, cuéntame supongo que confías en mi

-Claro que confió en ti, pero es una estupidez, solo pensaba que esto era tan bonito, tan hermoso el poder estar contigo aquí así –dije apuntando el pasto en el cual estábamos acostados

-Pero… eso es bueno

-Lo se, pero no había terminada aún que me encantas, y el solo echo de perderte me pone nerviosa, lo poco que te conozco es demasiado para mi, he pasado menos de cinco días y parecen cinco años

-¿A ti igual te sucede?

Asentí.

-Creí que solo me pasaba a mí

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nunca me había enamorado de alguien como tú y menos en tan poco tiempo

-Supongo que eso es bueno

-Claro que sí

-¿Hagamos un juego? –preguntó

-¿Cuál seria?

-El de las diez preguntas

Recuerdo haber echo ese juego con Jacob cuando comencé a conocerlo.

-Parte tú –lo alenté

-¿Color favorito?

Esta pregunta hubiera sido muy obvia hace unos días, me encantaba el gris y el azul.

-El verde esmeralda

Pero ese color me volvía loca, eran los ojos de mi amado.

-¿Y el tuyo? –pregunté, ahora en mi turno

-El café chocolate

Asentí.

-¿Elegiste ese color por alguien especial?

¿Me habrá descubierto?, Supongo que cualquier persona lo sabría.

-Si, es… por ti, tu color de ojos es así

Miré sus ojitos, brillaban de emoción.

-¿Y tú, el color que elegiste lo hiciste por alguien especial?

-Claro que si, ese es el color de tus ojos, y amo tus ojos –habló sin nerviosismo

-Yo también amo los tuyos

Nos acercamos a besarnos hasta que sonó su móvil.

-Vamos contéstalo –hablé

-No lo sé, es un número desconocido

-Contesta o lo haré yo –lo amenacé

Él contestó.

-¿Aló?

Hubo un silencio, donde mis manos jugaron con mis pantalones.

-Oh Jasper, lo había olvidado por completo, ¿Dónde dices que estás? Está bien, nos vemos adiós

Colgó su móvil.

-Lo lamento, se me olvidó contarte, Jasper mi mejor amigo está aquí, es que necesitaba verlo desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y si te molesta el se arrendará alguna pieza cerca

-Hey, no te preocupes, el se puede quedar con nosotros hay suficientes piezas –lo corté, antes de que siguiera hablando

-Gracias, eres la mejor persona del mundo, ¿Dónde está el terminal de buses?

-Yo te llevo pero necesitamos ir en auto

Asintió y fuimos a buscar mi auto. Él estaba tan emocionado, me hacía tan feliz verlo así.

Apenas llegamos al terminal de buses, el corrió donde su amigo.

El tal chico Jasper me calló de lo mejor, fuimos a comprar unos helados y a lo que volvimos fuera de mi casa estaba estacionado un Porsche Amarillo con un duende al lado.

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh si, que tal Bella yo estoy muy bien y tú –dijo sintiéndose ofendida

-Lo lamento, me sorprendes

-Lo sé tan solo extrañaba a mi linda casi hermanita –rió

Fui a abrazarla.

-Tienes que presentarme, Bella –dijo Alice en mi oído

-Cierto. Edward ella es Alice –hablé apuntando a mi novio – Alice el es Edward

-Mucho gusto Alice –como siempre Edward tan caballerosamente saludó a Alice – Alice, el es mi mejor amigo Jasper

-Un gusto, señorita –habló Jasper a lo que mi amiga se sonrojó

-Okey, las presentaciones están echas entremos, ¡Muero de hambre! –grité

Todos rieron.

Entramos a preparar lo que iba a ser nuestra once, entre pláticas y miradas raras me fijé que Alice le gustaba Jasper.

-Juguemos a las diez preguntas –animó Alice

-Este… nosotros con Edward ya jugamos eso anoche. Así que jueguen ustedes

-Si, nosotros iremos a dar un paseo por fuera de la casa

Él tomó mi mano, mientras que Alice me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Crees que se enoje, porque la dejaste sola? –me susurró

-No, al contrario me lo agradecerá

Me miró extrañado.

-Oh, vamos ¿Acaso no lo notas? A mi amiga le gusta tú amigo

-¿Eso es verdad?

-Claro que si Edward

-A Jasper igual le gusta Alice

Chillé de emoción y Edward me tapó la boca.

-Vamos amor, no grites se darán cuenta que hablamos de ellos

-Lo siento, que emoción

Fuimos y nos recostamos en el gran prado que había de patio en la casa, a observar las estrellas.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto te amo, no te imaginas

-Supongo que no tanto como lo que yo te amo

-Pues te equivocas te amo demasiado que no se puede ni contar

Le sonreí.

-Entonces quedemos en que nos amamos por igual –aclaré

No quería pelear por quien amaba más al otro.

-Esta bien

Suspiré.

-Pero yo te quiero más –dijo en un susurró

Le pegué despacio en el brazo.

-¡Hey! –se quejó

Me abracé a él, toda la noche. Entre contando historia de nuestra vida y dándonos besos. Hasta el momento en que quedé en negro.

Varios ruidos me hicieron moverme incómoda en mi cama. Un momento… ¿Mi cama? Yo ayer dormí en el pasto con Edward ¿Qué hago aquí? De seguro el tan caballerosamente me trajo hasta aquí.

Me levanté rápidamente al escuchar que los gritos se hacían interminables.

No, no podía ser cierto, él no podía estar aquí. No, no, no y no.

Mierda ¿Cómo nos pudieron encontrar?

Varios guardaespaldas y el padre de Edward intentaban llevárselo de mi casa.

-¿Qué mierda hace aquí? –grité

-Te lo dije, el no se queda con los brazos cruzados –habló Edward con pena en su voz

El padre tan solo me vio y negó con la cabeza hasta que sacó al amor de mi vida de mi casa.

Tan solo me quedé viendo como él se iba… Sin moverme, sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

Okey, chicas aquí está el cap que les dejé avanzado la última vez!

Lamento hacer sufrir al pobre de Edward!

Pero veremos lo que pasa ¿Se casará con Tanya? ¿Huirá? ¿Se casará con Bella?

Vamos un review? :D


	9. La realidad

Se aceca el gran final!

Espero que sea de su agrado

Bittes & Kisses

* * *

BPOV

Me tiré al piso y lloré como una nena chiquita… ¿Qué más podía hacer, se habían llevado al amor de mi vida?

Aún recuerdo su olor, sus ojos, su cabello. Nuestro primer beso en la casa de mi abuela o cuando tan solo anoche me quedé en sus brazos viendo las estrellas. ¿Dios porqué dejaste que se llevara algo tan lindo de mi vida?

-Bella, Bella ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando Alice con Jasper habían llegado de su cita.

-Alice, se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron –dije llorando

-¿A quién a Edward?

Yo solo asentí, ya no podía hablar, él es como mi aire para vivir. Supongo que uno sin aire muere bueno yo sin Edward muero.

EPOV

Me subieron a la fuerza los guardaespaldas de mi padre y el chofer puso rumbo a no se donde.

-¿Creías que te podías escapar…? Eres tan mal agradecido, debiste haber muerto tú cuando naciste no tu madre. Siempre has hecho lo que has querido con tu vida, pero ahora prometo que no habrás querido nacer. Te casaras con Tanya y al fin sellaremos nuestro pacto de negocios

Eso es algo de lo que me arrepiento toda mi vida…Existir. Pero ahora tenía una razón para vivir, esa era mi Bella y no dejaría que nadie me hiciera pensar que no soy de este mundo, lucharía hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir para poder estar con Bella y amarla por siempre como se debe.

-Ahora mismo Tanya te esta esperando en el altar… Vístete atrás de la limosina y te apresuras que es cerca la iglesia. No puedo esperar más

Tuve que hacerle caso es mi fin, supongo que tendría que casarme con Tanya y hacerle infiel con Bella... Pero no puedo ser tan poco hombre… tendría que dejar a mi Bella.

Había un carísimo negro terno colgado en la parte superior del auto… Comencé a vestirme… esto sería lo peor en mi vida, me demoré alrededor de media hora en vestirme, para poder hacer tiempo, pero que más da, ni que viniera el chapulín colorado a salvarme de esta.

Cuando ya estaba listo me senté en la gran limosina y mi padre abrió la puerta… Yo estaba inmóvil, estaba al frente de una gran iglesia, me había imaginado esto millones de veces pero nunca creí que este iba a ser el triste día.

-¿Quieres que te tienda la mano como niñita?

Me paré y lo empujé levemente con mi brazo. Mierda… No me podía estar pasando justo esto ahora, ahora que había encontrado el amor de mi vida, a la persona que amo, a la que quiero hacer feliz por el resto de mi vida, con la cual quiero formar una familia y entregarle todo mi amor posible ¿Sería eso posible, si ahora mi padre me esta obligando a casarme y alejarme de todo lo que amo? Claro que no es posible… Tuve que saludar a todos los invitados, no conocía ni a dos… Supongo que son clientes de mi padre o simples empresarios.

Comencé a pensar… a pesar de que odio a mi padre por hacerme esto agradezco el hecho de que por alguna razón me haya escapado de mi casa por tantas estupideces que el habló. Así me encontré con mi ángel que iluminó mi camino y mi vida… No nos conocimos románticamente pero el que ella me mojara fue un total accidente, ya que, iba pensando en puras estupideces. El echo de que me llevara a mi casa para que me pudiera secar encontré el hecho más tierno de mi vida.

Recordé cada momento, cada parte en el cual estuve con ella. No fueron muchos claro está pero la amo como Romeo amó a Julieta… Como hizo para que en unas pocas horas le contara todo lo malo que me pasaba, siendo que a Jasper le costó un mes para sacarme toda la información. Con esa carita me hace amarla cada vez más y más. Mierda… ya no puedo más.

Tenía varias técnicas en mi mente, salir corriendo e irme al aeropuerto luego llamaría a Bella para que se fuera conmigo, no sería buena idea que ella se alejara de todo eso sería muy egoísta. La otra es decirle que no al padre, pero mi padre le pagaría al padre para casarme igual. ¡Dios! No tengo escapatoria. ¿Y si salgo corriendo ahora?

Justo cuando iba a correr aparece ella… con su vestido de novia, cortísimo. Creyendo que se ve bien, creyendo que yo alguna vez en mi vida la iba a querer. Parece más puta de la mansión de Playboy que hija de un empresario.

Entré a la gran iglesia a esperar a mí… "futura esposa". Esas palabras me daban retorcijones de estomago, luego de que me case con ella mi padre querrá que tengamos hijos, que tenga mi propia casa…. ¡No podré! ¿Y si me mato? Como tan cobarde.

Tanya había comenzado a caminar por la gran iglesia con su puto traje. Todas las campanas que habían en aquella iglesia sonaban indicando que se acercaba la novia y los músicos tocaban la asquerosa canción que tocan en todos los matrimonios.

Se puso a mi lado tomando mi brazo, le sonreí de pura cortesía y nos dimos vuelta a escuchar las palabras del padre.

No escuché nada de su tan largo discurso, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de cómo tengo que ser en un matrimonio que no existe amor.

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí presentes para unir a esta linda pareja

¿Linda? Puaj… que asco, nosotros no nos vemos bien juntos.

-Si algún inconveniente por la cual no se deben casar… Que hablen ahora o callen para siempre

Escuché como alguien habría las puertas de la iglesia y me giré.

-Yo me opongo. ¡Edward Cullen no se puede casar porque yo lo amo!

* * *

C-H-A-N-!

¿Que tal?

Qué hará Bella? Se tirará contra el cura y le tirará el pelo?

Vamos chicas opinen!

Un Review?


	10. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

BPOB

—Si algún inconveniente por la cual no se deben casar… Que hablen ahora o callen para siempre

Era ahora o lo perdería para siempre.

—Yo me opongo. ¡Edward Cullen no se puede casar porque yo lo amo!

Toda la gente que había en la iglesia volteó a verme.

Edward me miraba con los ojitos brillosos.

El padre de Edward se paró de su asiento en primera fila y se dirigió hacia donde yo me encontraba.

—Papá espera, no le hagas nada —Edward iba a detener a su padre pero este lo empujó

—Tú, chiquilla de porquería que te atreves a interrumpir una ceremonia tan importante, ahora mismo te vas por donde entraste

Comenzó a tironearme de mi ropa.

—Hey suélteme que se cree, yo no me muevo de aquí

Me tironeó con más fuerza. Emmett y Jasper entraron a la iglesia.

—No se le ocurra volver a tocar a mi hermana —habló Emmett luego de pegarle un golpe al padre de Edward en la cara

Yo lo miraba impresionada, yo venía sola ni Jasper sabía que venía ¿Qué hacía mi hermano aquí?

Edward tiró de mí, pero a diferencia de su padre lo hizo con delicadeza.

—Vamos amor, tenemos que huir

Salí de mi alucinación y corrimos, pero no alcanzamos ni a bajar las grandes escaleras cuando el padre de Edward nos alcanzó.

—Que nadie se mueva o disparo

Todos volteamos a verlo, era verdad que llevaba un arma. Todos asustados, Alice que ahora se encontraba apreciando el espectáculo estaba a un lado de Jasper y al otro Emmett en cambio nosotros con Edward estábamos abrazados, esperando que ocurriera cualquier cosa.

—Padre por alguna vez en tu vida deja que alguien sea feliz aparte de ti

—Si tú no fueras tan mal agradecido podrías ser feliz

—Déjame ser feliz con la persona que yo amo que es Bella

— ¡No!, tu harás lo que yo diga

—Baja esa arma —gritó una mujer

— ¡Elizabeth! —gritó el padre de Edward asustado

— ¿Mamá? —murmuró Edward

Por lo poco y nada que sabia sobre la mamá de Edward, ella estaba muerta. ¿Es posible que ahora este parado al frente de nosotros?

El padre de Edward lentamente bajó el arma.

—No dejaré que arruines la vida de mi hijo como lo hiciste con la mía

—Él también es mi hijo —gritó el padre de Edward

— ¡No! Eso no es cierto, tú no eres el padre de Edward

Mierda, esto cada vez se ponía peor y ellos gritando como si estuvieran hablando del clima, sentía que cada vez Edward se rompía, con cada palabra que cualquiera de los dos dijera.

—Maldita perra, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —él "padre" de Edward, apuntó con el arma hacia la madre del

Lo que solo atiné a hacer fue a abrazar más fuerte a Edward pasara lo que pasara él tenía que saber que yo estaba con él. Lo que pasó fue muy rápido el hombre que estaba parado enfrente de la madre de Edward soltó el gatillo, Edward escondió la cabeza en mi cuello.

Sentí mojado mi cuello, Edward estaba llorando.

Llegaron los policías y una ambulancia, el lugar poco a poco comenzó a vaciarse.

—Vamos Emmett ayúdame a subir a Edward al auto

Emmett me hizo caso y me ayudó a poner a Edward en mi auto.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó mi hermano

—A donde esté la madre de Edward, ahora él me necesita más que nunca no lo dejaré solo

—Deja que te acompañe, sólo tengo que ir a buscar a Rosalie que se quedó en casa

— ¿La irás a buscar a Santiago? —pregunté sin pensar

—No tontita, está en la casa de aquí

—Esta bien, yo te llamo cuando sepa donde esta

Me subí al auto y comencé a seguir la ambulancia.

—Edward yo estoy contigo en esta ¿Entendiste?

Lo vi asentir.

—Pase lo que pase estoy aquí

—Como es posible que luego de no ver a mi madre por tanto tiempo la veo y la vuelvo a perder de nuevo —lo vi ponerse las manos en la cabeza

—Amor, estará bien no te preocupes, ya verás

Llegamos a la gran clínica, millones de ambulancias sonaban y mucha gente corría. Nos bajamos a penas estacioné el auto y seguimos la camilla, abrieron y cerraron puerta llegamos hasta que no nos dejaron pasar por unas puertas que decían "Sólo personal autorizado".

Nos sentamos y le mandé el un mensaje con la dirección de la clínica a Emmett.

— ¿Porqué tiene que pasar todo esto? —me preguntó Edward con una mueca en su cara

Mierda… Odiaba verlo así, ahora él era parte de mí, él sufría y yo también lo hacía.

—Vamos Edward tienes que pensar que tu madre es fuerte y que se va a salvar

A los pocos minutos después entró Emmett con Rosalie por la gran puerta blanca.

Pasó el tiempo y yo no sabía que hacer para que Edward se tranquilizara, ni un doctor tenía un poco de compasión y nos decía que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué mierda nadie sale? —Edward ya estaba como loco

Me paré y abrí la puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado", era una sala llena de puertas y casi a la mitad del pasillo vi un mesón, me acerqué de inmediato ahí.

— ¿Qué hace aquí señorita? —una rubia de plástico me habló

—Sabes como hace media hora una señora llamada Elizabeth entró aquí y no me han dado información sobre nada

—Lo sentimos es que ya esta cerrado —me dijo, mirándose las uñas

—Pero aún es de día, no pueden cerrar a esta hora —dije histéricamente

—Lo siento tendrá que volver mañana

—No puedes decir aunque sea si esta bien

Buscó entre sus papeles… Mi corazón cada vez latía más fuerte.

—Si ella está estable pero no podrán verla hasta mañana

Sólo asentí y salí de aquella asquerosa habitación con olor a clínica ¿Suena irónico no lo creen? Pero ya no soportaba el olor.

Edward, apenas vio que salí corrió hacia mi dirección.

—Tu madre está bien, pero no puedes verla hasta mañana

Él solo asintió. Caminamos hasta mi auto en silencio tomados de la mano, emprendí rumbo a mi casa hasta que llegamos todo fue en silencio pero al bajarnos él jaló de mi mano hasta un gran árbol que había lejos de la casa. Vi a Emmett bajarse con Rose pero no se percataron de nuestra presencia.

—Bella yo… de verdad no sé como empezar esto, pero quiero darte las gracias por todo

—Edward… yo…

—Espera aún no termino, gracias por existir, por hacerme creer en esta nueva vida, darme una buena razón por la cuál existir, por ser más que una amiga, eres y serás la mujer que más deseo en este mundo por eso ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

FIN

* * *

Chicas aún estoy pensando en hacer el epílogo ¿Que tal es de su agrado?


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo

_Dos años después... _

_EPOV_

Que raro todo esto que me paso, quien lo pensaría yo que tenía una vida miserable, que no estaba viviendo, que lo único que quería era poder terminar rápido esta vida, pero todo esto me tenía que pasar para poder conocer a mi linda princesita, mi hermosa y bella muñequita, mi linda Bella hasta el nombre lo dice, si para mí ella es perfecta, gracias a ella pude salir de todo esto, gracias a ella pude salir de mi agujero en aquel que me encontraba, gracias a ella ahora soy el hombre más feliz que pisa el mundo, supongo que tanta felicidad no me cabe en el pecho.

Ya casi había pasado alrededor de un año desde que Bella me había dado el sí en la iglesia frente todo el mundo, pero me hizo completamente feliz hace tan solo unas semanas cuando me dijo que seríamos padres. ¡Dios! Que me puse contento cuando supe la noticia, yo feliz de que sea niño para enseñarle a jugar a la pelota, como todo padre que quiere salir los domingos con su hijo a para poder enseñarle pero si no es así, estoy obligado a jugar con muñecas aunque eso no me acompleja, para nada con tal de que mi hija o hijo salga sano estoy más que contento.

Jasper —mi mejor amigo—él también está más que contento con su nueva novia, Alice la mejor amiga de Bella, después que nosotros anunciamos la noticia de nuestro bebé en camino, ellos dijeron que pronto se casarían que querían formar una familia al igual que nosotros.

Hace un tiempo anunciaron la llegada de la pequeña Madeline, la hija de Rosalie con Emmett, salió igual de rubia que su madre. Ahora van por su segundo hijo, este sería un niño —se nota que ellos no pierden el tiempo—

Le había prometido a Bella que hoy haríamos un paseo, viajaríamos todos a Iquique como una familia que estamos formando con nuestros amigos nos fuimos en dos autos, en mi hermoso Volvo plateado y el Jeep de Emmett. A pesar de que son bastantes horas logramos, aunque no tuvimos que parar en la casa de los abuelos de Bella porque andaban de paseo en Rancagua.

Nos bajamos y nos instalamos, parecíamos la familia perfecta, Rosalie con Emmett y su pequeña hija, Alice con Jasper y yo con mi amada Bella.

Estaba más que agradecido con mi madre, que ahora me había contado toda su historia, nunca me olvidó y nunca me dejó botado, tan sólo ella necesitaba escapar de mi padre. Pero recuperamos todo el tiempo perdido junto a mi bella esposa.

Ya era casi cerca de media noche y estabamos todos alrededor de la mesa. Que feliz me sentía al verlos todos reunidos.

Así fue como Bella logró ayudarme a escapar, a pesar de que nuestra huida no fue completa, logró ayudarme de la mejor manera... Dándome su amor. Que más lindo que eso para poder salir adelante.

Fin.

* * *

Okey chicas aqui esta el final espero que sea de su agrado.

Pero les tengo una noticia... siiii tengo una historia en el tintero para ustedes

Espero que les guste me hacen saberlo...

Un review?

Kisses and Bittes...

Conaaa


End file.
